goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Phineas T. Ratchet Misbehaves at the Matchmaker's and Gets Grounded
At the lounge, Madame Gasket was talking to her son Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Hey, Ratchet! I've got a task for you. Go to the Matchmaker's house. I'm going to the store while you behave there, so I won't trust you to go in here. Ratchet: Why can't I go? Madame Gasket: Because I don't trust you to behave, if you misbehave or dishonour at the Matchmaker's house. You'll be grounded for a long time after when I finished shopping, okay? Ratchet: Okay, mom. But don't worry, I won't let you down. Madame Gasket: That's my boy! Goodbye! Then Ratchet went out, calling to his mother. Ratchet: Wish me luck! Madame Gasket went off to the store. Madame Gasket: I'm going to the store to buy some stuff that me and my son need. Then Ratchet walked along the street, and then he entered the Matchmaker's house. Just then the Matchmaker opened the door and stepped outside, and she was reading the note. Matchmaker: Ahem! Phineas T. Ratchet. Ratchet: Present. The Matchmaker stepped inside. Matchmaker: Speaking without permission. Ratchet: Oops. Then Ratchet went inside the Matchmaker's house. The Matchmaker was checking Ratchet. Matchmaker: Hmm. Too skinny. Hmph! It's not good for bearing sons. Then the Matchmaker glared to Ratchet. Matchmaker: Recite the final admonition. Ratchet: Yes, Matchmaker. Matchmaker: Well, then? Then Ratchet opened the fan. Ratchet: Fulfill your duties calmly and... respectfully. Um, reflect before you snack. Act! This shall bring you honor and glory. The Matchmaker grabbed Ratchet's arm. Matchmaker: Let me see that. Then the Matchmaker snatched a fan from Ratchet. Matchmaker: This way. The Matchmaker dragged Ratchet to the table. Then the Matchmaker let of Ratchet, and she had ink on her hand. The Matchmaker picked up a teacup from the firepot and put it on a table. Matchmaker: Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity.... The Matchmaker had drawn the ink mark around her mouth. Ratchet was pouring the tea. Matchmaker: ...and refinement. You must also be poised. Ratchet had finished pouring the tea, and then the Matchmaker picked up a cup. Ratchet: Um, pardon me. Matchmaker: And silent! Ratchet looked indignant, and the Matchmaker was sniffing at her tea. Matchmaker: sniffs Ahhh. Then Ratchet grabbed onto the jug. Ratchet: Could I just take this freaking jug back right this freaking moment, you freaking matchpooper? Matchmaker: No! Ratchet pulled away from the jug, causing the Matchmaker to fall backwards. Matchmaker: Waaaaah! The Matchmaker fell to the floor and a jug landed on her, spilling tea all over her. Mulan: Grrrrrrrrr, I hate you, Matchspiller! The enraged Matchmaker picked herself up. Matchmaker: Why, you clumsy... it's spoiled! The Matchmaker started slipping. Matchmaker: Whoo! Whoo! Aaah! Whoo! Aaah! Ooh! The Matchmaker accidentally fell and sat on a stove. Matchmaker: Oh oh. The Matchmaker jumped off the stove, and started screaming and running around with her backside on fire. Matchmaker: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ow! Ow! Ouch! Ouch! Help please! Ratchet came with a paper fan and he tried to extinguish the fire with it. Matchmaker: Wah wah wah wah wah ay! Fire grew bigger, and the Matchmaker continued screaming, running around. Matchmaker: Waaaaaaaaaaa! Suddenly, Leopold Slikk and her friend Jake heard a loud crash from inside the house. Leopold: What was that sound? Jake: I think someone's screaming and crashing into anything. Then the Matchmaker ran out of the house, screaming. Matchmaker: Put it out! Put it out! Put it out! (Your voice) PUT IT OUT! Ratchet threw some tea and splashed all over the Matchmaker, extinguishing the fire. Ratchet: Shut up, you big fat witch! Then Ratchet passed the jug to the furious and soaky Matchmaker and he went off, and Leopold and Jake started laughing at the wet Matchmaker. Then the Matchmaker openly lashed out at Ratchet and berated him. Matchmaker: You are a dishonour! The Matchmaker threw a jug to the ground, breaking it. Matchmaker: You may look like a groom! That's it, you're grounded for a long time when you get home! That means you'll never ever bring your family... (Your voice) HONOUR! The Matchmaker's yelling scared Leopold and Jake away, and the Matchmaker yelling "HONOUR!" echoed towards the bridge. Then across the town, and then around the path where Phineas and Ferb were camping. Phineas and Herb immediately heard the yelling and were horrified. The Matchmaker yelling "HONOUR!" echoed from a planet and then it echoed across the universe. Then the Matchmaker cooled down. Matchmaker: Go home right now while I call your mother. Then Ratchet went back to the Chop Shop, while the Matchmaker began to call Madame Gasket. Matchmaker: Hello! Is this Madame Gasket? Phineas T. Ratchet's mother? I came to tell you this that your son Phineas T. Ratchet misbehaved in my house and being disrespectful and dishonourable to me. He pushed me, and caused me to slip and set my backside on fire on the stove. Then Phineas T. Ratchet threw some tea at me to extinguish the fire! Please ground him for a long time! Okay, bye! (We see Madame Gasket angry with a firey background surrounding her) Madame Gasket: (Scary voice) Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, get over here right now! Back in the Chop Shop, at the lounge, Madame Gasket was very upset with her son Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you misbehave at the Matchmaker's house!? That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a long time! This means TV, no video games, no computer, no Unreal Tournament 3, no nothing! Go to your room now! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Wiseguy as the Matchmaker Evil Genius/David/Zack as Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) Joey as Jake Your voice as the Matchmaker's screaming voice Scary voice as Madame Gasket's angry voice Category:All Phineas T. Ratchet deserves Category:Grounded Stuff